1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device in which a nano-wire or a nano-sheet is used as a channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, multi-channel transistors with vertical structures have been implemented. However, when a plurality of semiconductor patterns are vertically stacked on a substrate, a collapse phenomenon of the vertical patterns may occur.